Edge of Night
by SiriusStarr
Summary: Sawyer storms off into the jungle for some much desired revenge, despite Jack's insistence to stay put. How will this action, this breaking of the agreement between the castaways and the Others, affect the rest of the castaways? ::Please review!::
1. Revenge is Never Smart

Fandom: LOST  
Pairing: Kate/Sawyer hinted at for now  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 1004  
Timeline: Takes place after 2x11 The Hunting Party.  
Summary: Sawyer storms off into the jungle for some much desired revenge, despite Jack's insistence to stay put.  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOST, or Bad Robot, and I know no one involved with anything about the show, or anyone at ABC. This is merely fiction.

**Edge of Night**  
_Chapter 1 - Revenge is Never Smart_

Sawyer shoved a water bottle into his already full pack and fought with the zipper, trying to force it to close. Finally it did and he picked up his gun, checking that it was fully loaded. Satisfied that it was loaded, and that he had extra ammo in his bag, he tucked the gun into the back of his pants and sighed, wondering if he forgot anything. Deciding that if he did, it wasn't anything he couldn't live without, so he picked up his bag and slung it over one shoulder. He was in the process of threading his other arm through the other strap when Jack stalked up to him, looking angry.

"Where the hell do you think you're going!" Jack demanded, taking in the bulging backpack.

"Why's it matter to you, Jacko?" asked Sawyer moodily, realizing he forgot a warm shirt and taking off his bag again. He turned his back on Jack and pulled a light flannel button up from his suitcase, and pulled off the shirt he was wearing. Jack noticed the gun sticking out of the back of Sawyer's pants and scowled.

"That thing loaded?" he asked edgily, pointing at it. Sawyer didn't turn around as he pulled on the long sleeve flannel shirt, but answered with his back still to Jack.

"'Course it is. Kinda pointless to be carryin' it around if it ain't, dontcha think?" he replied carelessly, doing up a couple of the buttons and turning around, half of the shirt hanging open. Jack seemed to be reeking anger, and Sawyer smirked slightly as he pulled his backpack back on.

"You're going after them, aren't you?" Jack asked with a dark look, knowing Sawyer didn't need an explanation as to who "them" were. Sawyer looked at Jack coolly for a moment before smirking again.

"Nice observation, doc. Wouldn't you like to know." Sawyer said smoothly, adjusting the straps on his bag. He gave Jack a final cool, appraising look and began to walk away. Jack scowled and followed, grabbing the man by the shoulder and turning him as he reached the edge of the forest. "Get your hands off me, doc." Sawyer hissed, and Jack removed his hand from Sawyer's shoulder.

"You know the agreement, Sawyer. You break it and you're putting the whole camp in danger." Jack told him fiercely. Sawyer looked down at him, a hard look on his face.

"You weren't the one they shot, doc. Twice." Sawyer moved his hair away from his neck, reminding Jack again where the bullet grazed him in the jungle. "I got me a quarrel directly with Zeke." he snapped, turning his back on Jack and stalking into the jungle. Sawyer hadn't added that the fact that Zeke had also taken Kate that fateful day the week before, gave Sawyer even more motive to kill the guy. Remembering the sight of her, gagged, bound and terrified spurred him on, and he strode away from the caves, thinking deeply as he kept a watchful eye on his surroundings. He remembered the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as the Other woman pushed her forwards, a bag over her head. He remembered being able to hear her frightened whimpers even before Zeke had pulled off the hood and then he could see the fear in her eyes. He remembered how he'd automatically taken aim at Zeke, but didn't dare make another move as he held a gun to Kate. And he would never forget the agonizing seconds in which Jack made her wait while Zeke counted, the panicked sounds of her whimpers and cries, the frantic, pleading look in her eyes. He remembered the way her body shook as Zeke shoved her into his arms, the way her wrists had red rings around them after he'd untied them.

Sawyer pulled himself out of his thoughts and realized he'd been walking for hours. He sat down on a large rock, pulled out his water bottle and took a long draught, looking around. He had a feeling they already knew his intentions, but it didn't stop him. He needed payback. He needed it for him, he needed it for Kate. He needed it for the bastard almost murdering him. He just needed it.

He heaved himself up a moment later, deciding he'd had enough rest. He tromped through the jungle, and when he reached a large clearing, he realized how dark the sky was with clouds.

"Shit.." he muttered, walking faster, hoping he would get to the other side before it started raining. No luck; seconds after the thought ran through his head, the clouds started emptying themselves, and before he was even halfway across the field, he was soaked. "Terrific.." he growled, pushing his sopping hair out of his eyes as the water ran down his face, partially blinding him. His soaked shirt and jeans weighing him down, Sawyer tromped along as fast as he could. He was getting closer and closer to their territory, he could feel it. Swallowing any fear he might be feeling, he let his anger wash over him, giving him the strength that he needed to push forward without looking back.

He grew more uneasy with every step he took, and after a while he drew his gun, cocked it and had it ready, just in case. Every rustle of the leaves made him look around, and though it had stopped raining, the sounds of the water droplets falling from the trees echoing around made him even more nervous. He swallowed his nerves and continued to trek on, stopping for only a moment to have another drink of water. Just as he was replacing the bottle in his bag, he heard a rustle in the trees not far from him. Dropping his bag, he whipped around and pointed his gun at the sound of the noise as fast as he could, and his heart clenched slightly in fear as he found a rifle pointed at him, the person holding it half-hidden behind a tree.

_Please Review!_


	2. Along Came an Other

**Title:** Edge of Night  
**Chapter:** 2 - Along Came an Other  
**Pairing:** Very vague Sawyer/Kate  
**Characters:** Jack, Kate  
**Rating:** PG13 for frightening scenes  
**Word Count:** 1271  
**Timeline:** Takes place after 2x11 The Hunting Party  
**Summary:** After Jack tells Kate what Sawyer's done, she storms off into the jungle after him, not realizing what's about to happen to her.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own LOST, or Bad Robot, and I know no one involved with anything about the show, or anyone at ABC. This is merely fiction.

**Along Came an Other (Chapter 2)**

"He WHAT?" exclaimed Kate, as Jack explained what had happened on the beach an hour or so before.

"He left." Jack repeated wearily, tucking a water bottle into his bag as they stood together beside the springs at the caves. Kate gaped at Jack.

"But... for what? Revenge?" she asked incredulously, making an indignant noise as Jack nodded.

"That's what he told me. He wants revenge for being shot." Jack said dully, completely tired of Sawyer and his attitude. "I'm going to go after him as soon as I tend to Sun's head." With that thought, Jack walked away briskly, obviously in a great hurry. Kate paced for a few moments after watching him leave, trying to decide what to do. She could follow Jack and insist he let her go with him, or she could go and try to find Sawyer on her own. The thought of not doing anything didn't even cross her mind. She knew she had a much better chance of finding him than Jack did. She hurried over to her tent and ducked inside. She dug through her backpack, finding the gun that Sawyer had given her and fingered it gently for a moment, thinking.

She quickly changed into a t-shirt and jeans, cinching the pants with a belt and tucking the gun in the back waistband. She hurriedly pulled on socks and her hikers, and pulled her hair back out of her face, tying it in a tight ponytail and brushing her bangs out of her face distractedly. Deciding she was ready, she left the tent and hurried across the beach and entered the jungle, running at first, hoping to gain a bit of ground since Sawyer had about an hour's head start.

After nearly twenty minutes of running, Kate slowed, panting, her body covered with a sheen of sweat. She needed to start looking for a proper trail now. Her chest heaving, her eyes peeled the ground. She noticed a footprint and bent down to look at it. It was definitely Sawyer's. She followed the direction it was pointed in, noticing many broken branches, ripped leaves. _He must really have been in a hurry..._ she thought as she observed all these signs, shaking her head. If she could follow him this easily, the Others would have no trouble whatsoever. She easily followed his path for about an hour, when she decided to take a break. The midday jungle heat was overwhelming, and stupidly, she hadn't brought any water with her. She sat down on a large rock on the edge of a small clearing for a moment, catching her breath, wiping her sweaty brow. She had to find him. The Others... they'd kill him if he tried to kill one of them first. And she knew he would, knew it for a fact. She sighed and after a few moments her breathing had slowed to normal. She got up warily and began to walk again, but she'd barely moved when she suddenly heard bushes near her rustle.

"Hello?" she asked cautiously, walking a few steps forward tentatively, looking around. She knew she wasn't imagining all the rustling leaves and her heart was pounding. Her hand slowly snaked behind her back, her fingers curling around the handle of the gun. She could feel eyes on her, and she couldn't tell from where. Extremely creeped out, she began to walk slowly, trying not to look too hard into the bushes. So far nothing was attacking her, and as she reached the end of the clearing, she relaxed a bit, relieved nothing had happened, though her grip on the gun remained tight.

No sooner had she thought that she was safe when she heard someone jump out from the bushes behind her. She whipped the gun out of her pants and was aiming when whoever the person was hit her hard across the face with a large branch before she could get her arms up to aim properly. She let out a half-grunt, half-cry as the pain exploded in the side of her face and the gun dropped from her hands as she fell sideways, her hand clutching her cheek, feeling blood pouring from a gash that the branch had left on her cheekbone. She was slightly dazed but tried to stagger to her feet, nearly falling over as she fought for balance. Before she could run she felt hands grab her arms, two sets of hands, one holding her still as she screamed and attempted to thrash, the other tying her wrists together. She fought as hard as she could, screaming at the top of her lungs, hoping someone could hear although she knew no one was close enough.

She choked as a gag was suddenly pulled into her mouth and tied behind her head, muffling her screams effectively. She continued to thrash wildly, though the grip on her arms from behind was tight, almost painful. Her eyes widened as a man, obviously an Other, in tattered clothes and wildly messy and dirty hair stooped down in front of her and picked up her dropped gun. She whimpered in fear as he cocked it and touched it to her throat in front, his eyes menacing. She tried to lean back away from him but the man behind her wouldn't let her go far. So she stood still, shaking, forced to comply from the 9mm that she knew could kill her in an instant. She shivered as she felt blood dripping from the cut on her cheekbone, waiting in terror for what they were going to do.

Her heart plummeted and felt as though someone had plunged it into ice as she suddenly heard a sickeningly familiar voice in her ears.

"Hello again, Kate." said the man behind her casually. She immediately recognized the voice of the man who had held her at gun point not even a week before, where she had stared helplessly at Jack, Locke and Sawyer. She whimpered in fear behind her gag, her shaking body trembling even more. "Good, good." he said in satisfaction. "You know who I am." He pulled her around to face to the left of where she had been heading, staying behind her, his grip getting painful on her upper arms. He shoved her forward and she let out a cry of fear and alarm as she nearly tripped, but saw where to step at the last second.

As though they sensed this, a sack was suddenly pulled over her head, plunging her into darkness. Quiet tears ran down her cheeks as she was marched blindly forward, falling hard to the ground many times, as he seemed to enjoy letting her go as she tripped and letting her do a face plant. She whimpered in fear and pain this time as well as he picked her up off the ground for the umpteenth time, her body aching. She could feel the cut on her face was still bleeding, thanks to the rough material of the sack aggravating it every time she fell. She supposed he heard her soft crying because his grip got even more painful, prompting a short squeak of pain from her.

"You know, you really shouldn't follow people, Kate." He said conversationally as he pushed her along. "I mean, last time we were easy on you. Let your people take you home, safe and sound." He paused thoughtfully as her heart pounded in her throat. She tripped and sprawled to the ground as he let go, and he picked her up roughly, annoyed she'd interrupted his thought. "This time it may not be so easy."

_Please review!_


	3. Wait and See

**Rating:** PG13 for frightening scenes  
**Word Count:** 1563  
**Timeline:** Takes place after 2x11 The Hunting Party.  
**Summary:** Sawyer discovers who he's having a standoff with and has to decide whether or not to trust them, while Kate deals with more pain and the fear that she's helpless.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own LOST, or Bad Robot, and I know no one involved with anything about the show, or anyone at ABC. This is merely fiction.

**Edge of Night**

**Wait and See  
(Chapter 3)**

Sawyer stood frozen to the spot, his gun trained on the profile of someone hidden behind a tree, a rifle pointed back at him. Many tense moments passed before Sawyer finally spoke up.

"Show yourself or I'll shoot." he demanded, cocking the gun. He expected resistance, but to his surprise, the person stepped straight into his line of vision. It was Rousseau. Sawyer let out a sigh of relief and lowered his gun. "Its just you... whaddya think you're doing, pointing that rifle at me!" He asked in annoyance, gesturing to the rifle she held which was now pointed at the ground.

"Where are you going?" she asked, ignoring his question. Her eyes took in the sight of his backpack, the water bottles that had fallen from his bag when he'd dropped it. Sawyer shifted uncomfortably, kneeling down and shoving the water bottles back in his bag.

"What's it to you?" he asked gruffly, knowing she wouldn't be impressed he was going after them. She'd probably shoot him or something.

"You wanted revenge... for Kate." she said bluntly, looking at him with her wide eyes. He paused, fiddling with his bag.

"Not for Kate, Sweetheart." he replied, standing up and pulling his bag on. "I'm wanting revenge for myself." He pulled his shirt down on one side to show her the large round wound on his shoulder. Rousseau shot him a knowing look, that clearly told him she was seeing right through him and knew that Kate was just as big of a factor for his wanting revenge as his shoulder. She was quiet for a moment, looking around the clearing.

"They have her." she said somberly. Sawyer looked at her. For a moment he didn't connect who "her" was. Kate? No, must be her daughter. Sawyer's expression softened a tiny bit.

"I know they took your daughter... I'm sorry." he said to her, in the softest voice he could manage. It wasn't a very comforting tone, but it was all he could offer her at the moment. He wanted to get going. He was surprised as Danielle shot him an impatient look.

"Not Alex. _Her._" she looked at him pointedly. Sawyer's heart sunk as he realized who she meant.

"Kate?" he asked in dread, his voice a near-whisper. After a moment of looking down at him silently, she nodded. Sawyer swore he could feel his heart break. "How... why!" he asked, trying to push the panic out of his voice.

"My best guess is that they knew what you were going to do, and took a hostage to keep themselves covered. And of course, the hostage would be someone you," she paused, looking at him. "_care_ about." Sawyer stared at her, his heart aching. He had been trying to avenge her... and now he'd just gotten her kidnapped again.

"Wait a minute... how do you know this?" he asked, suddenly suspicious. What if she was cooperating with them to fool him? She seemed to sense this line of thought and frowned deeply at him.

"I saw them taking her away. If you do not want to believe me, that is your wish. But I can take you to her." she began to walk away, leaving Sawyer having an internal battle behind her. What if she was lying? But what if she wasn't? He decided he was more than willing to risk himself for Kate and so he hurried after the French woman, his gun out and held ready as she began to lead him through the jungle.

-----------------------------

Kate hit the ground hard, for what must have been the twenty fifth time, and this time, she didn't try to get up. She was in a very large amount of pain from her body slamming into the ground over and over, cutting up her arms and chest, bruising her knees, her thighs, her chest and arms. The canvas bag over her head kept a constant aggravation on the gash on her cheek, and she could feel blood all over the side of her face from it. So she lay on the ground, too tired and sore to get up, fear being the only reason she had gotten up the last few times. But this time even that couldn't move her.

"Get up." commanded the voice of the bearded man. He knew she couldn't get up on her own without the use of her arms; the other times she'd fallen, he'd heaved her up after she'd gotten halfway; but this time she wasn't moving. When she didn't respond, he kicked her in the stomach. Not hard, but hard enough to hurt. She let out a combined grunt and cry of pain that was muffled by her gag and curled up, pulling at the ropes that bound her arms to try and clutch at her stomach, whimpering lightly, but she still didn't try to rise. Sighing, the man bent over and heaved her off the ground, tossing her over his shoulder as she let out a cry of alarm. She struggled for a few moments before she fell silent, letting her body go limp. She knew there was no way she going to get away now, so she had to look at her choices. She could keep struggling just for the principle of it and completely exhaust herself, or she could rest, and try to think of a plan. The latter sounded better to her.

About twenty minutes later, they had arrived at the place were she was to be held. Zeke tossed her unceremoniously to the ground where she landed hard on her side with a cry of alarm and agony as something sharp impaled her partway into her arm. She moaned in pain and rolled onto her back, feeling the object come with her, staying in her bicep. She heard the man laugh, and wondered if he was laughing at her. Apparently he was, because a moment later she let out a muffled cry of pain as the object was ripped out of her skin. She could feel blood starting to trickle down her arm, and whimpered in pain, trying to ignore the man's chuckles as he moved around her. She gasped as he suddenly grabbed her underneath the shoulders and dragged her across the ground, then forced her to stand, leaning against a tree. She trembled as he held her down, her heart plummeting as she felt rope being wound around her and the tree, securing her to it. she could feel it being wound tightly around her shoulders, over her chest. She felt a pause and jumped slightly when she felt hands on hers, untying them and moving them to her sides. Moments later she felt the rope continuing around her, down over her stomach, down her waist, thighs, knees and ankles. She attempted to struggle, but she was held so tightly all she could move were her feet, her head, and her hands below her wrists. She could feel the blood slowing running down her arm, and also down her face. She was suddenly blinded by light as the bag was pulled from her head, pulling at the cut on her face as the material had been stuck in her drying blood. She blinked rapidly, her eyes getting used to the light, and stared up at Zeke in fear. He held up a knife that had blood halfway down its blade and showed it to her.

"You found my friend's blade." he told her cheerfully, nodding to the other savage who had held the gun to her throat. Her arm twinged painfully; the cut must have been deeper than she thought by the looks of the blade. "He dropped it accidentally just as I put you down... thanks for findin' it!" he said cruelly, smiling at her. She swallowed hard and ignored him, staring past him at the trees. He chuckled at this and walked up to her, patting her on the head. "You've got a while to wait. Feel free to have fun while you're here." he said, his voice dripping with light sadism. She glared at him as he stroked her hair, but gasped in pain as his light touch suddenly became painful, as he gripped her hair hard and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Don't you try anything though. You're pretty crafty, Kate, but you'll never get away from us." After squeezing her hair painfully hard as though to prove his point, he let go roughly, shoving her head, and stood up. She watched him as he walked away, signaling his assistant to follow and disappeared into the jungle, leaving her alone, terrified and in pain.

She attempted to see if there was any way she could escape. The ropes were extremely strong and tight, and though Kate tried hard, she couldn't budge them. For once she was completely and utterly helpless. She shivered as the coolness of evening began to descend, still wearing only her t-shirt and jeans. She wondered if anybody was looking for her; she knew Jack was going to go out to look for Sawyer... she wondered if he'd thought to check with her first; she wondered if he even knew she was gone. And Sawyer; Kate just wished that he was okay. She could do nothing but stand there and so she did, praying someone would find her. And fast.

_Please review!_


End file.
